Play with Me
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: Naruto has asked his girlfriend over to play. But as Hinata arrives she wonders just what sort of game he has in mind. One shot.


Hinata's heart was pounding as she approached his apartment door. She'd been over to her boyfriend's apartment many, many times before of course. But she suspected this time might be very special. They were both sixteen and things had been wonderful for the past year. Shortly after he'd returned to the village with Jiraiya she had found the courage to confess her feelings to him. To her extreme joy he'd told her he liked her too and they had begun dating. The last twelve months had been amazing as he had rescued Gaara, defeated Orochimaru, returned a petulant Sasuke to the village, and been officially named as Tsunade's successor. The people of the village had finally come to see in him the amazing and courageous soul that she had always seen. All that was wonderful and she was happy for him. But to her the past year was filled with memories of dates and kisses and whispered promises. Since he was going to be the next Hokage her father had even come around! She loved him with all her heart and she knew he felt the same. But there was, well not a problem, but an issue. They were sixteen, in love, committed to one another, and virgins. Today was their one year anniversary and Naruto had asked her to come over to, 'play' with him. She had an idea of just what kind of play he had in mind. Just thinking about the possibility made her turn as red as a tomato.

When Hiashi had finally come to accept she and Naruto were serious about one another he had sat her down in his study and had, 'the talk.' She had been beaten to a pulp by Neji, almost died going over a water fall, and come close to death on several other occasions. Yet _nothing _in her life had been more terrifying than listening to her father explain sex to her. The anatomically correct sock puppets had made it really disturbing.

Still, when she thought about Naruto with his shirt off… hmmm. She couldn't deny that she was very curious and extremely attracted to Naruto physically. She was actually torn. Part of her wanted to be a good girl and wait for marriage, but that was likely still years off. Another part of her wanted to find out what it was like. Kissing him and making out with him was just amazing, what would making love to him feel like? When Naruto had invited her over to, 'play' she had gone to her girlfriends to get advice.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto? Sex with Naruto? Ewwwww!!" Sakura had covered her ears and refused to hear more.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Heh, heh, heh, so you two are going to do the nasty huh? It's about time girl!" Ino chuckled and gave her a bawdy wink.

Hinata blushed. "It's nothing dirty like that! We're going to make love!" Ino grinned and Hinata's blush deepened. "Maybe! I mean… probably not! It's just…"

Ino laughed. "It's o.k. Hinata. Just try and remember one thing."

"What?"

"Blondes really _do _know how to have fun!"

"I have to go now bye!" Hinata ran away as Ino laughed at her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Temari smiled at her and gently patted her shoulder. She was an older more experienced woman. She was engaged to Shikamaru and they would be getting married in a few months, so she obviously knew how to make a boy friend happy and maintain a successful relationship.

"It's all right Hinata; I can understand your confusion about the issue."

"It's not that I don't love Naruto-kun! I do! I love him with all my heart and more. It's just that I was brought up to be a good girl and wait until marriage."

Temari nodded. "I understand completely. A part of you wants to wait and do the proper thing. A part of you wants to try and enjoy the pleasures of the flesh." Her tone was serious and understanding.

Hinata nodded relieved that someone understood her dilemma. "That's it exactly."

"Well Hinata I have good news for you. There's a way you can do both!"

Hinata looked at the older girl confused. "But… how would that be possible? How can you give into your desires and still wait?"

Temari grinned. "Oh it's really not that hard. _I'm _still a virgin but Shikamaru and I have had _lots _of fun together."

"Really?" Hinata said disbelieving.

"Absolutely!"

"But how?"

Temari leaned in to whisper to her. "Hinata I am going to give you two words that will change your life forever… oral sex."

"Oral sex?" Hinata said dully.

Temari nodded. "Absolutely just make sure that he does it for you too! No reason for him to be the only one to enjoy it. Now I happen to have a banana with me I can show you…" Temari looked up to see Hinata long gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tenten grinned at her. "Hinata take my word for this. Don't worry what anyone else thinks. Just do it and don't look back!"

Once again she could feel her face darkening. "Really?"

"Oh absolutely! If you really love him there's nothing wrong in making him happy and yourself happy, again and again and again." Tenten sounded a bit dreamy.

"Uhm…"

"And don't be nervous you Hyugas have a natural gift for lovemaking!"

"We do?" Hinata asked.

"Oh absolutely! You soft yet firm hands, your tender lips, and your amazing body control!"

"Uhm Tenten?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"Uhm… how do you know about our body control?"

And suddenly Tenten was the one blushing. "Well I… you see, I…" she suddenly got up to leave. "Well it's definitely _not _because Neji and I have been having an affair for the last six months! Bye!" With that Tenten fled.

XXXXXXXXXX

The end result of all this advice was that she was more confused than ever.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the day of their anniversary she went to his apartment. He'd given her a key so she just let herself in.

"Hello? Naruto-kun?" She called out.

"Hinata!" she heard a muffled voice coming from the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower I'll be right out."

"All right." She wandered to his bedroom to wait for him. And right there lying a top his bed she spotted them. A bag _filled _with condemns. _Well at least I know what he has in mind by, 'play.'_

It was only a couple minutes before Naruto came out a bit damp but fully dressed.

Though embarrassed she held out the bag to him. "Ah, Naruto-kun what are these for?"

Naruto smiled and put a hand behind his head. At least he had the good manners to look embarrassed. "Oh you found them. Heh, I guess I should have hidden them better."

"They weren't really hidden Naruto-kun." She gulped and tried to fight her blush. "So, uhm, are these what you were wanting us to play with?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "You caught me Hinata-chan. Yeah I was wanting to play with you with these. So what do you say?"

She was stunned that he could just ask something so important in such a casual way. "Naruto-kun! Couldn't you at least try and ask me a little romantically?"

"Romantically?" He sounded confused. "Hinata-chan what does this have to do with romance?"

She stared at him. "Naruto! It has a _lot _to do with romance! I mean would you ask a girl you didn't love to do this with you?"

"Sure!"

"WHAT?!" Hinata shouted at him.

Naruto took a couple steps back not understanding her reaction. "Hinata what's wrong with you? I'm just wanting to have a little fun that's all!"

"A little fun." She repeated in a dead tone. "Is that all this is to you? A little fun?"

"Well… yeah, what is it to you?"

"It's a sign of the love between two committed people who want to have a real emotional and spiritual connection to one another!"

He just stared at her. "Hinata-chan you are taking this _way_ too seriously! I mean have you ever even done this before?"

"No!" she spoke with a righteous fury. "I was waiting until my wedding day or at least until I was sure I was with the one I would spend my whole life with!"

Naruto kept staring at her. "Hinata-chan you're going to miss out on a lot of fun if you make yourself wait so long for things."

She stared at him. "Naruto-kun… have you uhm, played before?"

He gave her a huge smile. "Sure lots of times!"

She felt her heat sink and the blood drain from her face. "Lots of times?" She echoed dully.

He nodded at her. "Sure! I mean I know technically I guess it's wrong, there's probably some law against it or something, but it's fun and I really enjoy it. I used to do it all alone and that was a lot of fun." He scratched the back of his head. "I never thought anyone would want to play with me but then Kiba caught me one time and asked if he could play with me."

She thought she was going to choke. "Ki… Ki… Kiba caught you and asked to _join _you?"

Naruto laughed as he nodded. "Yeah, at first I figured I would be in a lot of trouble. But you know Kiba!"

"I thought I did." She said morosely.

He looked at her a bit oddly but then continued. "Well any way he saw how much I was enjoying myself and promised not to tell if I would let him join in."

She dry swallowed. "I see."

"Then eventually we decided to tell Shikamaru and Chouji about it and they started to play with us too."

_I am not hearing this!! This is not possible! All the boys… together?! _She just stared at him. She had never once so much as suspected the things that were going on.

Not realizing his girlfriend was in state of shock Naruto continued on. "Of course we had to convince Shikamaru to give it a try. I mean you know him, everything is too troublesome. But after he tried it once he really enjoyed it, you'd be surprised he has a little bit of an adventurous nature."

"I guess so." Hinata said quietly.

"Well of course as soon as Chouji found out that Shikamaru was doing it he wanted to join in. I think Chouji would do anything Shika did." Naruto chuckled. "Would you believe I even got Sasuke to play with me?"

"Sasuke?!" The two of them had always been a little too competitive and interested in one another. And they had _kissed _before.

Seeing her surprise he nodded. "I know! You would think he would never want to unbend enough to try something like that. But I kept asking and asking and asking until he finally agreed to try it one time. He probably just wanted me to stop asking. I tried to get him to join me and the guys but he said if he was going to do it he wanted it to just be us two. So one afternoon we got together and played. You know what? I think he really enjoyed it, not that he would ever admit it though. But even though it was just one time I really think we may get together again."

"I see." She shook her head. All this time she had thought Naruto to be as innocent about these things as she was. Now it turned out he'd been leading a wild hidden life filled with man on man loving and _group sex._ She had yet another disturbing thought. "Uhm Naruto, have you uhm, well, ever played with Neji?"

"Neji? Hah! I asked him just one time and he told that it was beneath a Hyuga's dignity." He suddenly looked at her in concern. "Oh Hinata-chan you don't think this is beneath you too do you?"

She looked down at the floor and felt the blood flowing back into her face. "Well…"

He suddenly reached out and took both of her hands into his. She looked into those gorgeous blue eyes and saw his worry. "Please play with me Hinata-chan! I really want to be able to share this with you! I know it's not something you normally do, but I promise you if you'll just relax and give it a chance you'll absolutely love it!" He gave her a smile that made heart race. "It might be the most fun you've ever had in your life!"

With him holding her hands and staring into her eyes she found herself wanting him even after all those horrible revelations. _Is this love or something baser? _She had never doubted that her feelings for him were love. But after hearing of all these well… betrayals she found she still wanted to be with him. Even if things were far from ideal. A thought occurred to her. "Naruto-kun, you've only, uhm, mentioned playing with other boys. Haven't you ever done this with a girl before?"

He shook his head. "I asked Sakura one time but she said it was stupid." He laughed knowingly. "I'll bet if Sasuke ever wanted to play with me again I could get her to join in!"

Hinata blushed and felt heat rising in her. Sakura and Sasuke were the only competition for him that she had ever truly feared. "Would you like that? Having a uhm, threesome with them?"

"Sure! I mean we couldn't be closer and we do lots of things together now. So why not that too?"

She took a deep breath and her mind tried to focus on the little sliver of good news in all this. "But you've never actually played with Sakura?" He shook his head. "So you're saying you have _never _been with a girl before?"

"Nope, this has always been a guy activity for me. I've actually thought about asking Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei to join me and the others one time. But I think they might find it a little weird with the rest of us being so much younger. And I think Iruka might feel it his duty to turn me in."

She knew for a fact that he saw Iruka as a father figure. That he would want to do _that _with him was really disturbing. _It's not his fault though! _She came up with a possible justification for all this. _All his life Naruto-kun has been deprived of love and attention. Back in the academy he would do all those pranks that he knew would get him in trouble just for a little attention. Is it really surprising that he would reach out and accept love in __**any**__ form? He didn't know any better so is it really his fault? _It was a way she could forgive and even overlook all of this. Afterall he was starved for any sort of affection. Could you blame a starving man for eating _anything_? Of course not! She came to a decision.

"Naruto-kun, I'll play with you. Not only that, I'll play any time you want as often as you want and in any way you want." He had a huge grin but she pressed on. "But there's one condition."

"Anything Hinata-chan!" He said happily.

"I will forgive everything you've done up until now but only if you promise to _never _play with any one else but me."

"What? But Hinata-chan why can't I…"

"Naruto-kun!" Her rare display of anger immediately quieted him. "Naruto-kun I love you and want to be with you but I won't share you!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "You have to choose! If you're not willing to give up doing these things with the boys then I can't be with you any more!"

He stared at her in shock. "You'd break up with me over this?"

"Yes I would!" The vehemence of her answer left no doubt at all how serious she was.

He put his hands up in defeat. "All right Hinata-chan you win! I swear to you I will never go around throwing water balloons with anyone but you!"

"Good Naruto-kun! I'm glad that…" she stopped talking as his words registered. "Wait, what do you mean water balloons?"

"Well these things." He reached into the bag that was lying on his bed and pulled out a latex condemn. "My last birthday erosennin gave me a huge box with like a million of these things and told me he hoped I'd get to enjoy every one of them. I don't know why he gave me so many balloons, but I filled them with water and go around throwing them. Then Kiba saw me and we got to having these really fun water balloon fights. But I swear I won't be doing that anymore except with you!"

She just stared at him. "Uhm, Naruto-kun, that's a condemn not a water balloon. It's not designed to be filled with water."

He looked confused. "Then what's it used for?"

A huge grin covered her face as relief flooded through her. When she'd come here she'd been panicked by the thought that Naruto might want to have sex. Now though the idea of being the one to introduce him to that was actually welcome. With one hand she took the condemn from him and with the other she led him to the side of his bed. "Why don't I show you a whole different sort of, 'play.' And I promise you'll enjoy it more than any water balloon fight."


End file.
